


Interruptions

by winterlover



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Interrupted again”. Scene-continuation (from episode Nr.1061, EKP: 1062-1063), Deniz’ point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to RTL.  
> The English translation of Roman’s words at the beginning belongs to EskimoKissProject.  
> Thanks to lilithilien for being my beta.

 

“Wait a moment,” Roman said, and Deniz heard him getting up from the couch.

“Someone at the door?”

“Mhm.”

“Hey!” he heard Roman say. “Hey,” answered another voice.

“You’re still there?” Deniz asked.

“Yes – yes. Frank just showed up…” Roman seemed distracted.

“Does that mean that’s it for today?”

“Uhm, yes?”

“Call me tomorrow then.”

“Yes, will do.”

“And go and see how my dad is coping! Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Looking forward to tomorrow, love you! Bye.”

“Talk later. Enjoy the seminar! Ciao, Deniz.”

Deniz sighed when he turned off his mobile.

Damn interruptions! Those early-evening phone calls of last week had become kind of a ritual for them; they were about the only time they’d had for themselves in quite a while. Both on the couch – different couches, sure, but better than lately.

At home it had always been the Centre and missing Jenny, or his dad, or the championships, or Florian, and so much more, so that they had barely kissed at night before falling asleep too soon. Even that day Deniz left for the seminar, when they said goodbye in front of the cab, it was a rushed affair.

And again today. They hadn’t even had the time to talk about all the day-to-day stuff that Roman was so keen on keeping him up to date with.

He sighed again.

When Roman had stopped talking he should have seized the moment and asked, “What are you wearing right now, baby?”

“Me? Nothing,” would have been the answer, in that amused and sexy tone he loved so much.

He knew it couldn’t be true, because Roman was in the living-room, but still he closed his eyes and saw him: Roman’s slender body on the couch, so self-confident as he only was when he was naked, with a hand already on his stiffening cock.

Deniz swallowed.

“No clothes? What about me slowly undressing you? You’re taking away all my fun.”

Roman would have chuckled. “Too bad… What are you wearing then?”

“Well, pants and t-shirt, and… long trousers. And a sweatshirt,” he would have teased. “And a cardigan and jacket, and on top, my snow-suit.”

“Oh wow! Ripping them all off would take the whole evening!”

He almost saw Roman’s face, half-teasing, half-mocking. Tonight he wouldn’t have had the patience to drag it out much further.

“Okay, forget the clothes, I’m nearly naked, and it’s no snow-suit but a sleeping-bag. It’s a small one – but there might be just enough space for you to slip inside.”

Deniz would have started to undo his button and zipper and slid his hand inside his jeans.

Just like he did now.

Roman would have purred and taken part in the game.

“Aaw, sleeping bag is good. If it’s so tight I might crawl in on top of you. Can you feel my hard-on on your stomach?”

“Yeah.”

“No space to fuck you, but – can you sense what I’m doing, right now?” Roman would have whispered, and Deniz would have recognized a small shift in his lover’s voice from teasing to breathlessness. That stingy sarcasm that he had heard so much lately, when they argued about small things like the right cheese or a forgotten seminar, would have disappeared. At times like this they could forget all that crap that kept happening around them. Even when they were apart they knew exactly what their bodies would do... how they would react... how they could make each other feel good...

Both images at once – picturing his lover on the couch at home and at the same time nearly feeling Roman on top of him, both their cocks hard between them, Roman’s nipples on his breast – was too much for keeping it just a fantasy.

Deniz took a deep breath and pulled his throbbing cock out of his trousers. He started moving his open palm up and down, lingering his thumb on the tip, just like Roman had done it the last time.

He didn’t hold back the moan that escaped his throat. Roman would have wanted to hear everything.

…………

Deniz jumped when his mobile rang. Interrupted once again!

He took the phone with his free hand. The display said “Roman.” Deniz smiled and kept his other hand still, but where it was.

“Hi, baby.”

“I got rid of Frank surprisingly quickly, and Flo isn’t in yet. What were we talking about again? Actually, I think I’d just finished telling you all the boring gossip.”

While Roman was speaking Deniz could hear him moving back to a comfortable position on the couch. He closed his eyes and the already familiar image flashed up.

Roman was the first to speak this time. “So, Schatz, what are you wearing right now?”

***


End file.
